


Wedding Night(Mature)

by FutureJetBlackHearts (MyLovelyHopefulLifetoLive)



Category: Big Time Rush (Band)
Genre: Gen, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 19:12:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7653403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyLovelyHopefulLifetoLive/pseuds/FutureJetBlackHearts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Despite your anxiety, you share something with your husband on your wedding night that cannot be taken back. Not that you would want to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wedding Night(Mature)

Both hands are placed on the hard metal of the balcony of your hotel room and eyes focused on the scene , mouth hanging open, taking deep breaths at the scene unraveling in front of you.

“Beautiful, isn’t it?”

Hearing his words from the hotel room and his body come closer to yours, you can’t help but smile, feeling extremely excited to be here but also nervous, afraid even, of further events bound to happen tonight, on top of feeling ridiculously in love with him, James, your new husband.

Finally, he steps out of the honeymoon suite, walks a little closer to you, joins your bodies together by pressing his front to your back, wrapping his arms around your stomach and finishing his action by pressing his lips to a spot on your shoulder, then ending it all with his head resting on the very same spot.

“Yes, very beautiful. Who would have known you’d be able to pick such a romantic honeymoon destination” your reply comes a little later than normal but with a tone of sarcasm.

“I have my ways, baby. I have my ways” he says, for sure grinning, also feeling happy by the series of events.

For the new few minutes, you stay there in the same position, wrapped up tight in his arms, feeling the material of his suit on your dress. The scene is nothing cheap, far from it. In fact, with your honeymoon destination of choice being Hawaii, you get to see and hear the waves of the ocean crash against the shore while the moon stands up high in the sky all from your balcony. The present scenery only bring you images of activities to do in the future with the man who owns your heart.

Not long after, James decides to change positions. He pulls out his arms out of from their initial spot, quickly grabs your fingertips that were clutched to the metal before turning you around so you were facing him.

Although, it’s dark, you’re able to see the colour on his face and eyes, his skin blushing red, his eyes bright and light, full of gratefulness and happiness from marrying you. It’s no doubt you feel the same way.

“I love you, James David Maslow” you say, just feeling every emotion associated with joy and love. Your arms wrap around his neck, his wrapping around your waist, near your hips, pulling you closer to him. You both look up at each other, sharing passionate smiles and looks of pure love.

“I love you too, Mrs. Maslow” he responds, now using your new last name. Without any warning, expect for a few glimpses before, he kisses you hard, pressing his lips against yours. Clearly not expecting it, so soon, you are surprised but kiss him back anyway, your lips working together, creating a rhythm. Unfortunately, the kiss doesn’t last as long as it should have. There’s something rough scraping your skin.

You quickly pull away to find the motive of the problem. It turns out to be the facial hairs collected under his chin and nose, even on his cheek. His scruff always did do a number on you, no matter the circumstances.

“James! How many times have I told you to shave?” You ask , slapping him on the chest, making him laugh to your words.

“But, I thought you said you liked it on me” he responds, reciting back your words.

“ Oh never mind” you respond, realizing you’re faced with a dilemma you don’t want to deal with right now. Now you’re the one kissing him hard, surprising him, just like he did to you.

Quickly, he has dominance over the kiss. It goes from being passionate and romantic to sensual, to him using his tongue to map out all the sensitive spots and starting a tongue battle. Realizing you were getting caught up into the plot, you pull away from him, not yet feeling ready for it. And he notices moments later.

“Baby girl? Are you alright?” He asks, looking straight at you, facial expressions showing signs of pure concern.

“I’m fine, I’m fine, really” you say, trying to convince you and him, lowering down your head, a possibly sign of body language for him to decode.

“Hey, it’s alright. You can tell me anything. We’re married now” he says, stroking your back gently, a affectionate sign.

“Anything? And you won’t laugh?” You speak, just wanting to make sure this was normal.

“Anything. Now, was is it?” He speaks, now moving his hands to stroke your hair.

It takes a few moments to formulate the words, since they’re not quite easy to say. But, eventually they come out. Luckily, your man is patient enough to listen.

“I’m sorry James. I really am. We’ve both been looking forward to this night for months and I have to ruin it. I’m just afraid” you say, now tears forming in your eyes, your head placed in the confines of his hard chest, where you feel the most secure.

“Afraid of what, princess?” He asks, concern still written in his face.

“You know, of tonight. Of all of things. That I won’t enjoy it, that you won’t enjoy it, that I’ll bleed or that I’ll get hurt. I know you’re the one for me, James. I’ve waited so long. But, doing this means a lot to me” you name the few reasons of your doubt, your tears now forming into sobs, staining the white blouse of his.

“Hey, it’s completely normal to be nervous about your first time, alright? I promise you, everything will be fine. There’s no need to be nervous, baby girl. You’re with me” he responds, his voice low and understanding, cupping your neck so you could look at him, his arms bringing you in closer than you already were.

All too soon, he lets go of your neck. You quickly thank him, using his nickname and once again, you’re crying, sobbing even on his steel chest, finding comfort there. Evidently, James is understanding and lets you do what you’re doing, telling himself it’s the only way you’ll come out of it. For a few moments, he’s singing a soft melody while stroking your back, holding you tight, just waiting until you’re ready to take a higher step. He’ll wait as long as he has to, just to make sure you’re ready.

“Jamie , I’ m feeling better now. Thank you” you say after what feels like eternity or crying into his chest but it’s only thirty minutes or so. You lift your head up to catch his vision, nodding, giving him an idea that you wanted to move things along, but not too fast either.

“You’re welcome, baby girl. Go inside and change, babe. I’ll be in shortly” he says, changing his grip on you, kissing your lips slowly before gently pushing you inside, making you giggle at the move.

Once you’re in the bathroom, you quickly lock the door, feeling like emotions are pushing on your chest. Again, towards the events supposed to happen shortly. You’re excited but nervous, that’s not new. The emotions only multiply once James’ words have a flashback in your head. “Change. I’ll be in shortly” . You’re now aware that he expects you to be dressed appropriately for the night and that this will be the first time he’ll see you naked. Thankfully, you were wearing a lingerie set, given to you by your mother but you can’t help but feel extremely self- conscious about your body.

“Baby girl? Are you alright?" He asks, interrupting your thoughts but also making your heart beat faster. You didn’t think he’d be in so soon and the fact that he’s outside the door, waiting to see you also adds to your beating heart.

Taking a deep breath, you tell yourself to be strong, that he’ll love you no matter what he sees and that it’s now or never.

"This is me, James. What do you think?” you say, opening the door wide for him to see all of you. You smile nervously, blushing bright red from the nervousness and the intimacy of the moment but his reaction is nothing you could have fathomed.

Still dressed in his complete outfit for the day, an open dark blazer which fitted his shoulders perfectly, a white blouse, black ironed pants that made his lengthy legs look longer than usual, a silver belt, a white cloth in his chest pocket and to top it all off, a wine coloured tie, your husband was leaning across the wall. His legs were crossed, one hand in his pocket, the other one free but it was his smile and facial expression that made you a little less nervous. From the way his head was placed in a crooked manner or how his one million dollar smile was curved perfectly or the way his eyes light up, you could tell he was more than excited and happy to see you like dressed like that and intended to make it a night you wouldn’t forget.

“This is me, James. What do you think?” You ask again, smiling nervously, excited for what he has to say.

“God, baby. You’re flawless. I, I, I’m just so lucky to have you” he admits, his words even better than you imagined.

“You really think so?” You ask, making sure of his words, mindlessly touching the white panties and lacy top, suddenly feeling uneasy in it.

“I know so” He says, walking closer to you, wrapping his arms around you again, bringing you in close, kissing your forehead and kissing your lips. Soon after, you feel your back hit the soft pillows and satin sheets, your legs straightening out on the bed. You didn’t even know you were moving.

Those two elements are just a part of this romantically decorated room. The walls are painted a rich colour, the canopy bed holding a red comforter with beautiful designs, majestic lamps covering the bed side table and fresh doors leading to the balcony. Your husband really did go all out to make this night special.

He climbs on top of you, still completely dressed and smiles. You smile back but it’s a nerve-racking smile and he knows it. He mentally promises himself to go slow and not to hurt you. Otherwise, he’ll never live with it.

He kisses your lips all while his fingertips toy with the hem of your top white garment. His lips move from yours to a spot on your neck, sucking leaving a dark mark then moving towards the cartilage of your ear and stopping this with licking a spot on your collarbone, sending chills up and down your spine.

It takes everything for you not to push his hands away. After all, he did say not to be nervous. You’re starting to trust him little by little with such a delicate subject.

Slowly, he lifts up the garment, passing it over your arms and shoulders, throwing it somewhere, leaving you bare-chested for the first in front of your husband. James can’t help but say that you’re flawless, grinning knowing that this was all his to take. Your heart fills up with joy at his comment, feeling special in his heart.

He asks you if you’re alright with it before, in a way warning you but you still can’t hold back a high pitched scream, out of joy and surprise when his hands take the weighty flesh into his hands, experimenting. He later on, attaches his lips to the skin of your chest, kissing it softly. For the final action, he attaches his moist lips to the nipple, letting his tongue pass across it, feeling it pebble under his tongue. He gives each breast the same treatment. His ministrations leaves your body on fire, his lips creating such a moist and pleasurable feeling it’s not quite describable.

Despite your emotions, you still feel right shoving off the dark blazer of his shoulder, leaving him in the rest of his outfit. For a moment you’re proud of your action, fighting your fears but also go back to reality.

James’ fingertips now place feather like touches on your arms, on your cheek and on your neck, for no reason in particular, just to say and prove how much he loves you.

Meanwhile, you gain courage back again and let your hands grab his tie but since you have no idea how to do it and have shaky hands, your plan goes out of the window. However, James won’t let you feeling this way. He gently takes your hands into his, guiding them towards the satin and together you take off the tie. Once it’s off, he throws it next to your top. As weird of an action it is, it’s actually pretty romantic.

You somehow get the courage again to take off his garments but fear the unknown and hesitation. Your husband won’t let you feel that way, once again. He gives you a look but still feel uneasy about it. To make this easier, he takes your hands into his and guides it to where it could. Taking off the white blouse is done from your part. He doesn’t help you, nor speak. Instead, he just watches closely with eyes wide open as you unbutton the plastic circles on by one, revealing his hard chest and abs. He shrugs off the shirt, now leaving him completely bare chested to you. You’re hesitant again but he gives you another look that speaks “it`s alright” and your hands pass across the hard pecks, softly gazing the nipple, then guide it towards his strong and muscular biceps , and finally passing your hand across his rock hard abs.

After you’re finished touching his body, he pushes his hard body against yours, warning you in some sorts that he wanted to have his way with you, all in a romantic way.

He kisses your lips again, lightly brushing the tip before lowering down his head to kiss the soft planes of your stomach, kissing your navel and making his way underneath. He’s looking at you again, asking permission to continue and you nod, despite feeling very, very nervous.

He passes his finger across the waistband of your panties, then slowly hooks them into the elastic, rolling them down, making you lift up your hips for easier comfort. You now find yourself completely bare, for the first time in history in front of James.

“You’re so beautiful” he says, scanning your body with wide eyes, more than happy that his imagination didn’t think this far.

You don’t respond, instead shying away, blushing red from his generous comment. But, he’s too busy to notice. He grabs a hold of your tights, pushing them over his shoulder, scooting your body a little closer to yours, all for better access and comfort.

His lips find purchase in the skin of your inside tight, kissing them both gently, pressing soft, sweet kisses, his scruff rubbing your skin, just like all the other times his lips have made contact with your skin. He pulls away to ask you for permission, no words spoken but just with his eyes. You nod yes, making him grin at your approval and letting himself continuer his game. He kisses the skin one more time, before focusing his attention on your center.

His lips find your clit, kissing it gently, earning a not so calm scream for you. Having never been touched there before, the stimulation and pleasure is fresh and new. James’ tongue leaves long, languish strokes on your folds, of course being gentle with you before pushing in one finger, for now , inside you. Your moan of pleasure, almost completely drenched quickly turn into a small cry at being stretched by his fingers. Instantly, he pulls them away from their spot, feeling bad. But the both of you know things will get worse before they get better. James is ready to take that risk, not that he has much of a choice but it’s the kind of guy he is.

He pushes his body on top of yours again, making you push away your head to the side, letting you feel his hard abdominal wall against yours but also something else, one thing you didn’t really except so soon. Sure, you knew it was bound to happen, because it was nature and he was a man, but not now. Yes, James was hard and getting more erected by the minute.

None of you say anything even though a million things are passing through your head. On his part, he’s upset he lets himself get to this state so quickly, even though he couldn’t control it and you, well your brain is going on overdrive knowing that this means business.

The bulge in his briefs is moving against your thigh in a way that’s enough to leave your center, now aching and drenched, despite still being more than nervous.

“James, I’m ready” you say, now moving your head to look at him. His eyes fill up with light, joy even at the step you were about to take.

“You sure?” He asks, certainly not wanting to rush into things too soon.

“Yes, I want you, James” you respond, words filled with truth but doubt at the same time.

“It’s gonna hurt at first, baby girl. Tell me and I’ll stop” he says, just as nervous as you are, afraid of making a wrong step or doing everything completely wrong. He’s nervous but has a different way of showing it.

He strips himself quickly, unbuckling his belt first, moving to his pants and finally his briefs. He sighs are some pressure is taken off his penis. However, your eyes can’t help but scan his body completely. From head to toe. His body seems to be beaming for you. You feel extremely blessed having such a good and beautiful man as your husband. Knowing that`s he yours is incredible. Also, your eyes direct themselves to his dick. He’s completely hard, not small, not huge, just perfect. You’ll still afraid, though. He’s going to have fit inside you.

He laces his fingers with yours, smiling nervously, bringing them to the side of the bed before taking the very big step of the night.

He lines himself up with your entrance, pushing in slowly, just enough to let his tip rest inside you. Just the small move is enough to let out a high cry from being stretched a little more than his fingers. Your fingers grip his. Instantly, he stops moving, feeling bad that he made you cry. He continues moving, this time, without warning, after he sees you hurt less than before. He pushes in the rest of himself in, now earning a bigger moan than previously. You cry out his name, telling him it hurts, once again. It breaks his heart again, seeing you like this but knows it can only get better from here. Finally, he pushes in, completely, letting him slip inside you, in the same circumstances as before. His last move, not only break your barrier, feeling like sharp scissors cut you but also crying hard at the sensation. He lays inside you, feeling terrible once again. But, he knows this was the final part to your intense crying.

He starts out his thrusts slow and long, still earning cries from you, still being sensitive from before. He kisses your lips while thrusting into you, helping you fight the pain. His acts of love do help, making you focus more on his lips than his cock inside you.

“Better?” He asks, when he doesn’t hear or see you cry anymore, still inside you.

“Better” you answer his question, confirming his word, suddenly feeling , courageous, pleasure shorting trough you and wanting more from him.

He sees the sudden change in your words and now looks at you, eyes clouded with lust and want. You’re just a bit afraid of the animal he might turn out be but also joyous, happy even that the worst was put behind you.

His thrusts are slow and long again, kind of the opposite of what you wanted. Changing your angle up, you wrap your legs around his waist, squeezing him hard, holding on to his muscular bicep, giving it a squeeze, making him realize you wanted more.

He quickly changes rhythm, going from school to almost moderate, letting your hips slap together.

Instead of cries, loud noises fills the room. From him, from you. From the sound of your hips crashing together, to moans of pleasure, to words of “I love you», to your lips smacking together, although it’s more like panting, to grunts from him when he pushes in, words from you, telling him to go faster, ,deeper, harder.

He just feels amazing inside you, hot, huge and just perfect. He’s stretching you to the brim, but it doesn’t hurt anymore, instead translating to pleasure once it gets to your brain and

"Babe? You close?” He asks, dropping his head to your shoulder, feeling his thrusts slow down gradually, ridiculously close to the edge already.

“Almost, almost” you pant, the feeling of him inside you, almost too much for you to handle at the moment. You lift up your hips for more friction, meeting his thrusts. He takes the opportunity to rub your clit less than softly, earning another moan from you.

In seconds, your walls holds his erection tightly, spamming around him. He has no time, warning you before he screams your name, releases, his liquid coming to you at a violent pace, hot, sticky and just amazing. He grabs on to your shoulders, trying to ride out the his voice raspy and groggy in your ear, telling you just to let go before you’re also spilling in pleasure, gripping unto his shoulders for support, feeling like you’re seeing stars. You both lay there, holding on to each other for dear life.

“Oh God. That was amazing” he says, once the high is finished with, pulling out of you, flopping his body down on the bed, right next to you.

“Thank you, so much, James. It was so worth the wait "you say, now gaining back control of your senses, realizing what you’ve done and placing your head on his chest.

Instantly, he brings you closer to him, so you`re practically laying half on top of him and at the same moment he sees the dark blood stains on your tight and on the white satin sheets,

"I’m so sorry, baby girl” he says, indeed feeling terrible for putting you that much pain.

“For what?” You ask, not even noticing what he was talking about. The pain for you was long forgotten.

“For hurting you” he says, pointing to the stains.

“It`s alright, Jamie” you say, listening to his heartbeat.

Deciding that taking a shower wasn`t a big priority at the moment, you instead decide to stay where you are, on James` chest, listening to his heartbeat while he plays with the wedding band he placed on your left hand a few hours ago. For you, this honeymoon couldn`t have been better. From the destination, to the person you were with but mostly, the most important thing, the love you both shared for each other


End file.
